Sakura/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Here it goes!" Switching To Character * "I'll try my best!" Ally Assist * (when healing, neutral) "I... I'm just happy to be of use!" Help * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Just try me!" Strike * "I'm ready!" * "I'm sorry about this!" * "Please forgive us!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "" As Support * "" Dual Strike (special) With Corrin With Corrin as Support * Corrin: "Sakura! Follow my lead!" * Sakura: "I trust you, Corrin!" With Corrin as Vanguard * Sakura: "I'm right beside you, Corrin!" * Corrin: "We're stronger together, Sakura!" With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard (A?) * Sakura: "I'd like to help, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "Good to hear! Now, let us clean up this mess together!" With Ryoma as Support (A?) * Ryoma: "Let's do this together, Sakura." * Sakura: "Be right behind me!" With Takumi With Takumi as Vanguard * "" With Takumi as Support * Takumi: "Sakura! Let's do this together!" * Sakura: "I-I'll fight with all my heart!" With Xander With Xander as Support * Xander: "Let's begin, Princess Sakura!" * Sakura: "Yes! I'll try my best!" With Xander as Vanguard * Sakura: "" * Xander: "" With Leo With Leo as Support * Leo: "Easy does it, Princess Sakura." * Sakura: "Here I am!" With Leo as Vanguard * Sakura: "Leo, can we do this together?" * Leo: "Through action we grow stronger." With Elise With Elise as Support * Elise: "Let's do this together, Sakura!" * Sakura: "I'd like that!" With Elise as Vanguard * Sakura: "" * Elise: "" With Celica With Celica as Support * Celica: "Now's the time to strike as one!" * Sakura: "I'll try to help, Celica!" With Celica as Vanguard * Sakura: "Here I am, Celica!" * Celica: "We shall support each other!" With Minerva With Minerva as Vanguard * Sakura: "Princess Minerva, shall we?" * Minerva: "Right! Let's go!" With Minerva as Vanguard (A+) * Sakura: "Princess Minerva, lend me your strength!" * Minerva: "Just point me at the target, princess Sakura!" With Minerva as Support * Minerva: "May I ask your assistance, Sakura?" * Sakura: "I'm with you, Princess Minerva!" With Minerva as Support (A+) * Minerva: "Join me, princess Sakura!" * Sakura: "Yes! I'll do my best, princess Minerva!" With Linde With Linde as Support * Linde: "Lady Sakura! Let's join forces!" * Sakura: "I'll do my best, Linde!" With Linde as Vanguard * Sakura: "" * Linde: "" During Battle Praise Lines * "That was so inspiring!" Praising Corrin * Sakura: "What mastery Corrin! I hope I'm strong enough to fight beside you..." * Corrin: "It's just like you to worry about me Sakura, but just do your best!" Praising Hinoka * Sakura: "What power! I hope to be as strong as you one day, Hinoka..." Praising Ryoma * Sakura: "R-Ryoma, how is it that watching you always brings out the best in me?" Praise from Linde * "Lady Sakura, you do such amazing things for a Shrine Maiden!" Praise reply * "I'm...um, simply doing my best." Level Up * "OK, now I can pull my weight." Support increased Line * "I'm growing quite fond of you" MVP Line * "I'm the best? There must be some mistake!" Facing/Defeating an Enemy Defeating an officer * "*huff* I managed to win..." * "I hope I helped!" * "I...I did it!" Facing Takumi * Takumi: "Don't hold back, Sakura. I won't take it easy on you!" Defeating Takumi * "I'm sorry this had to happen, Takumi." Defeating Elise * "I won? I suppose luck was with me today Elise..." Defeat Ally Sakura * "Please...go on without me." Enemy Sakura * "Defeated... here?!" Stage clear Line * "It over! Is everyone okay?" Victory * "I hope nobody got hurt..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes